


Call Me Second-Rate

by Jathis



Series: King Cedric [4]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Bittersweet, Chains, First Aid, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Baileywick is able to convince Roland to make adjustments
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: King Cedric [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051343
Kudos: 7





	Call Me Second-Rate

It took Baileywick several weeks to convince Roland to let Cedric have the chance to get up and move his limbs. He warned the king that there would be significant damage if he remained still for too long. Roland was understandably wary about giving the sorcerer any form of freedom, no matter how long and how little.

“I know you’ve been seeing him and he’s been civil to you, Baileywick,” Roland said, “but the idea that he could attempt something when released…”

“Then send armed guards down there to accompany me, your Majesty. I doubt he can do much when he’s got weapons pointed at him,” Baileywick offered.

Roland sighed, shoulders falling as he thought this over. “I trust your judgement. He can have an hour but then the chains go back on.”

“In the same position?” Baileywick asked.

“...I know you’ll make the right choices for this,” he said.

The steward smiled and bowed to the king. “Thank you.”

“Just be safe.”

“But of course, your Highness.”

***

Cedric grew nervous as several armed and grim looking guards accompanied Baileywick into his cell. The steward held a small medical kit in his hand. He shifted in his chains, grunting at the pain in his limbs. “What is going on?” he asked. He eyed the spears and swords pointed at him. “Has Roland grown tired of feeding me? Do these men need some target practice?”

“Behave,” Baileywick softly warned him. “You’re being allowed out of your chains for an hour to help with the pain.”

“And why would he do something like that?” Cedric snorted.

“Because I asked him to.” He watched as Cedric seemed surprised by this answer and he nodded to one of the guards. He stepped back, folding his hands behind his back as he watched Cedric being released under several blades.

He tried hard not to cry out as he was freed. The last thing he wanted was to show any weakness to these people. He bit down on his tongue hard enough to taste blood as his arms fell at his sides and he let out a grunt of pain, falling forward onto his face once his collar was unchained from the floor.

He closed his eyes as he heard laughter around him. He must have made quite the sight, his face pressed into the floor, his arms limp at his sides, and his rear end in the air as if in invitation. He growled softly in his throat, narrowing his eyes. If he had any feeling in his hands he could at least push himself up and make some kind of witty comeback. He doubted he would be taken seriously like this.

Baileywick pulled him into a sitting up position. “Easy…” he murmured. He started to massage his arms and hands, helping to bring feeling back into them. “First things first…” 

Cedric winced as he stretched his legs out, hissing to himself. He could see the sores that had been forming at his knees. His limbs felt as if they were filled with a weak electrical charge. His fingers were still numb and he kept his hands in his lap. “Wonderful…” he muttered.

“It’s not as if you’ve been very active,” Baileywick reminded him. He opened the kit and set to work cleaning Cedric’s wrists and ankles first, focused on the places where the manacles had been. “I’m surprised none of these have gotten infected.”

“I have always been incredibly lucky,” Cedric dryly said as Baileywick cleaned and wrapped up his knees. “Perhaps that’s why I was able to take this kingdom in the first place.”

“Cedric…”

“What?”

“If you behave then I have been given permission to have you chained up differently,” he said.

Cedric pouted at the other, resting his head on Baileywick’s shoulder. “You should have said that first.”

“It must have slipped my mind while you were being a petulant child.”

Cedric blushed, looking around at the armed men around them. “...thank you, Baileywick,” he whispered.

He nodded, pushing himself up onto his feet. “Come on…” He reached down and took Cedric’s hands into his own. There were several false starts but he was soon able to get Cedric onto his feet. He let the other lean heavily on him at first, legs unused to being used properly in so long. “Easy…”

Cedric whimpered softly, clinging to Baileywick with partially numb fingers. “Don’t let me fall,” he begged.

“I won’t. I’ve got you. We can make this work,” he promised. He held Cedric around his middle, keeping him up and pressed against his own body for balance.

It was like watching a newborn deer take its first steps. Cedric kept his head bowed as his legs trembled under him with each hesitant step. His bangs had grown, allowing him to obscure his vision with them. He knew the guards were watching and laughing at him. He didn’t want to look at them.

It took nearly the entire hour before Cedric had regained full feeling in his legs and hands. He was forced back to where he had been chained up when the time was over, one spear under his chin nicking him in warning as he was forced to stand with his head tilted up to avoid further bloodshed.

Baileywick couldn’t fault the men for their treatment of Cedric. He had caused a lot of pain as the king. He walked over, gesturing to the chains and manacles. “Give him enough slack to be able to lie down and stretch his legs,” he said.

“Are you sure that’s wise?”

“Does it look like he’s going to do something?” he countered. “He’s useless without a wand.”

He submitted to being chained up again without a word. He winced as one of the manacles pinched his ankle. He hugged his knees to his chest as the chain for his collar was adjusted and locked in place.

“...thank you,” Cedric murmured as Baileywick followed the guards out of the cell.

The steward just offered him a small smile, shrugging before leaving.


End file.
